


Bits and Pieces of our Hearts

by Elle_Crystalvisions02



Series: Bits and Pieces of our Hearts [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Shiraz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Crystalvisions02/pseuds/Elle_Crystalvisions02
Summary: Just some small Berena drabbles I had in my head of Bernie and Serena's life together. May include some smut later on. Mostly fluff and happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic. Please bear with me I haven't really written since school (long, long ago) I do hope you like and any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks.

***Pet Peeves***

BERENICE!!"

Bernie’s head shot up from her book.

"She's doing it again! You little bugger come on off...off!!....oh for goodness sake!"

Bernie knew it could only be one thing, causing the otherwise patient Serena Campbell to lose her rag.

She races up the stairs into their bedroom where she finds Serena kneeling with her head under the bed mumbling coherently. 

"Oh do stop being so stubborn! C'mon now out...out!"

Bernie has to stifle a laugh.

"Urm...Okay there Fraulein?"

Serena shot bolt upright narrowed her eyes at Bernie.

"Okay?...she won't sodding come out now! She's bitten on the heel of my shoes...again" (Serena waves a leopard printed heel at Bernie) "and now she's taken to hiding! Little bloody sod!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Serena c'mon now she's just a baby" Bernie said Edging towards the end of the bed and looking underneath. 

"Come on now flower out you come" Bernie called clicking her tongue. 

And suddenly two grey ears appeared then big blue eyes followed by a tiny meow. The kitten all but jumped into Bernie’s lap pushing her head against her hand and nuzzling into her palm.

Serena tutted 

"Spoilt that's what she is! Positively ruined"

"Aww Serena just look at her though that little face" Bernie turns the kitten to face Serena cocking her head to one side and pushing out her bottom lip, attempting to impersonate what the kitten was saying "I'm sorry mommy" in a childlike American accent (why American Serena would never know) 

This softened her a little all though she was still vexed about her shoes. "You’re a little bugger you know that?" She said giving the feline a scratch behind her ears, then turning her eyes to Bernie 

"You know she really shouldn't be allowed in our room, she has to learn what her domain is and what is ours"

"Oh but then she can't curl up next to us at night to sleep" Bernie complained

"Ha!" Serena barks quirking an amused eyebrow "Sleep?! Your think she sleeps?"

Bernie frowns at her "Well she is a cat Serena that's what they spend the majority of their time doing"

"Bernie! Cats are nocturnal they sleep mainly during the day, they come alive at night! And this little one is no exception!...do you know what she did last night?"

"Well...urm...I was on the night shift"

"Yes exactly!...well she came to bed with me, fell asleep then woke up at 3am full of beans darting around the bedroom like bleedin' Tigger on E, knocked over my glass of water, tried...and failed may I add to jump over my head so she could Pursue your hair tie which you rather forgetfully left on your pillow."

"Ah"

"Yes, ah indeed!"

Serena sighed glancing down at the kitten, her big blue eyes focused on her, head tilted to the one side, paw reaching out to rest on Serena’s knee.

"Oh fine!" She eventually said, "But I swear to god Bernie she pees in here I shall hold you personally responsible!"

Bernie grinned furrowing her nose into the grey fur on top of the kittens head.

"And you’re replacing my shoes!" she added.

"Only fair" Bernie replied with a smile. Before getting to her feet cat still in her arms and retreating back to the living room. 

Serena rolled her eyes, groaning at the click her knees made as she got up from the floor.

"Too bloody long in the tooth for more babies" she muttered to herself shaking her head.


End file.
